Sasori No Está
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: Song-fic SasoDeiTobi -Unas horas jugare a quererte… te quiero Tobi- susurro sensualmente al odio de su nuevo amante- Pero cuando amanezca me perderás para siempre… "Y si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta… no lo sé"


Tuve un ataque de inspiración… así que espero que les guste :D

Asi... Y tambien queria informarles que hoy Jueves 22 de Diciembre es mi cumpleaños!

Song-fic** SasoXDeiXTobi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no es mío, ni la** canción**… ni** Laura **XD

**Fic inspirado en la canción**: Laura No Esta - Nek

_(Si no la han escuchado… CORRAN Y ESCUCHENLA!)_

**Aclaraciones:** -Dialogo- "Pensamientos" Narración

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasori No Esta**

La organización Akatsuki sabía el tipo de relación que tenían Deidara y su maestro, eran verdaderos amantes y aquello se notaba más de noche.

Ambos se veían muy felices juntos, claro excepto en las ocasiones en que estaba de por medio el significado del arte; obviamente las discusiones terminaban en el cuarto de los artistas donde… bueno ustedes saben…

Todo era perfecto, hasta que Sasori murió, una ninja de Konoha y su abuela se encargaron de él, para Deidara esto fue demasiado, trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía evitar llorar todas las noches por el recuerdo del marionetista. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la muerte de Sasori y Tobi siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia su sempai y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de sanar las heridas del chico.

-Sasori no está… Sasori murió… escapó de mi vida- decía Deidara entre sollozos que se encontraba en los brazos del "buen chico".

-¿Por qué lo sigues amando a pesar de todo?- pregunto

-Es solo que, lo ocupa todo su recuerdo- se alejo un poco de Tobi –No consigo olvidar…

"Sus besos" lo último lo pensó

-Sempai déjame ayudarte a olvidar- Tobi se levanto la máscara y tomo fuertemente a Deidara robándole un beso.

Y así empezó todo, Deidara pensaba que así podría olvidar a Sasori…

"Sasori no está, eso lo sé y no lo encontrare en su piel" se decía Deidara mientras se dejaba llevar por Tobi; el buen chico lo noto algo rígido.

-¿Qué sucede sempai?-

-Es enfermizo…- empezó a decir- Sabes que no quisiera, besarte a ti pensando en el

"Esta noche inventare una tregua, la verdad ya no quiero pensar más" pensó

-Contigo olvidare su ausencia…- y dicho esto se despojo de su capa y se lanzo sobre el enmascarado levantando su máscara y besándolo.

"Y si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta… no lo sé"

-Sempai mejor no…- se quejo el buen chico cuando sintió las manos de Deidara sobre su pantalón

-Yo solo no me basto, quédate y lléname su espacio-

Y esa noche el artista la paso con el buen chico…

"Sasori murió, ni siquiera me despedí de él y le atravesaron el corazón…"

-Rayos… solo se decir su nombre, no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío- murmuro -¿Quién me abrigara este frio?

"Tobi…" pensó y decidido se dirigió a la habitación del chico

Ya en el cuarto se lanzo sobre el quitándole su capa y besándolo, ni siquiera le importo que la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Te amo sempai…- gimió

-Se que puede ser difícil para ti…- continuo besándolo y manoseándolo – pero no puedo olvidarlo… por más que me acueste contigo no puedo escapar

-No me importa-

-Unas horas jugare a quererte… te quiero Tobi- susurro sensualmente al odio de su nuevo amante- Pero cuando amanezca me perderás para siempre…

Y a la mañana siguiente Tobi se encontraba solo y desnudo en su cama con una nota en la mesita de noche…

-Es de Deidara- Tobi comenzó a leer:

"Tobi si anoche te comí a besos sabrás lo mucho que me duele este dolor.

No encontrare en tu abrazo el sabor de los sueños que Sasori me robo.

Si me enrede en tu cuerpo sabrás que solo Sasori es dueño de mi amor.

No encontrare en tu abrazo el sabor de los besos que Sasori me robo.

Lo siento"

Deidara

-Deidara maldito seas…- y así el pobre de Tobi comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan utilizado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre en los Song-fics hago sufrir a Tobi… se lo merece!

Espero que les haya gustado… ya saben dejen un REVIEW! me encantaría ver reviews el dia de mi cumple N° 16 :D

Cuídense

**PD.** Chequen mi fic **Nueva Vida** y **¿Amor o Inversión? **y siganme en Twitter JimeRuna


End file.
